Timeline
The Official TCU Timeline This is meant as an official timeline for the Tree Clan Universe. As with all articles it must ''be objectively canon, and events ''must ''be recorded in the correct order. Please ''comment ''with any objections or inconsistencies, but allow the writer of these errors to correct them. The Beginning of the Universe * The Universe begins, and the World Tree begins to grow. Old Tree Clan Era * At an unknown point in time, Sir Ryan's Tree Clan is founded, and at some point Sir Ryan becomes the king of this clan. * Sir Ryan wages war against Ordivania and Ordiviciar, using The Master Card(s), possibly with an order of knights. * Sir Ryan falls in battle, using the last of his power to send the members of the future Tree Clan forward in time to view the future. * Ordivania and Ordiviciar beginning Running Super Fast and Running Super Slow through time. One of them is attempting to travel backwards in time to destroy the Tree as a sapling, while the other is attempting to travel forwards in time to destroy the modern Tree Clan. It is unknown which snail is travelling forwards and backwards in time. Tree Clan Era Day 1 * A great storm, most likely caused by Ordivania or Ordiviciar causes a group of people to take shelter under the Tree, and become known as the Tree Clan. * These individuals establish that anyone who leaves the safety of the Tree must be exiled. * Numerous civil wars occur, and the Tree Clan quickly descends into chaos. * Every member of this early Tree Clan is either pushed out of the Tree territory, or leaves on their own, until only Connor and Zander remain. They claim leadership over the Tree Clan and establish the Bell Pardon. Day 2 * The people demand that Connor and Zander become the king and queen, and forcibly turn the Tree Clan into a monarchy. * The government of the Tree Clan is established a democratic monarchist oligarchy. * Owen leaves the Tree Clan and declares war on the Tree for refusing to support the church of Godfield, beginning the War of Godfield. * Robert bribes Owen to return to the Tree Clan with cookies, and ends the War of Godfield. * Owen is pardoned for his crimes and allowed to return to the Tree Clan. * The Constitution is founded. Day 3 * Under threats of rebellion from the people, the monarchs establish the 3rd Constitutional Amendment, the Right to Arm Bears. * The Prophecy is discovered. * With the permission of the monarchs, the Royal Archaeological Department is founded, lead by Ben. * A rival clan (possibly the Concrete Clan) raids the Tree, but is promptly driven out by the Tree Clan military. Day 4 * The First Wasp War occurs, as an invasion force of around six wasps attack the Meeting Hall. * The First Wasp War ends as the initial invasion force leaves the Tree voluntarily. * The monarchs allow Robert to found the Department of War. * The Second Wasp War occurs. * The Tree Clan military successfully drives the wasp invaders and the Second Wasp War ends. * The Third Wasp War occurs. * The Tree Clan military successfully drives out the wasp invaders and the Third Wasp War ends. * The Royal Archaeological Department is sent out on an expedition, to the Prophecy, but discovers little. * The Tree Clan enacts the Fourth Constitutional amendment, the right to Freedom of the Press. * Ben founds the Treeist Party within the Tree Clan. Day 5 * The Fourth Wasp War begins with an invasion from the wasp army to steal Tree Clan food. * The Concrete Clan comes to the Tree Clan's aid in driving out the wasps. * A secondary wasp invasion attacks the Tree, forcing the Tree Clan to retreat to a smaller tree nearby. * The Tree Clan begrudgingly asks the Teacher Clan for assistance in this war, and the Teacher Clan agrees. * The Tree Clan briefly takes refuge with the Concrete Clan. * Tree Clan spies return to the Tree to find it deserted. * The Tree Clan returns to the Tree, and the Fourth Wasp War comes to an end. Day 6 * Robert and Owen are both accused by various Tree Clan citizens of planning separate coups. * The Fifth Wasp War occurs. * The Queen of England is spotted in a nearby van. This is the earliest known record of a car. * The Tree Clan manages to capture a wasp. Robert quickly executes it. * The Treeist Party moves for a law which would force all words with the syllable ''trea ''to be replaced with ''tree. The monarchs organize a vote and the law is passed. * The Tree Clan offers the Concrete Clan a Treety, which would end the wars between the two nations. Due to spelling errors on the Treety, the Concrete Clan refuses. * The Concrete Clan denounces Godfield. Day 7 * The Sixth Wasp War occurs as the wasps lay siege to the Tree. * The monarchs attempt a diplomatic mission to the Concrete Clan, but it is unsuccessful. * The Concrete Clan launches a surprise attack against the Tree, beginning the Gayte-Tree War. * A Concrete Clan soldier named Rosemary is captured, but quickly escapes. * The Concrete Clan embraces the Gayte philosophy (which they claim at the time to be a religion) and reform into the Gayte Clan. * After the unprovoked attacks on the Tree and disrespect for Tree Clan culture by the Gayte Clan, the Tree Clan holds a vote to decide whether or not to end the war. The vote fails, and the war continues. * The Royal Archaeological Department is sent out on an expedition to the Prophecy, and discovers